Grim Tales From Down Below:I've Finally Found You
by vampgurlkisses
Summary: Sequel to "My Mistake" Junior's finally found Minnie. but finding her has made him relieze do things about himself that he didn't know that involes her. what happens when mimi comes back for Junior. Will Junior be able to keep Minnie and For Fill his desire to have her by his side after losing her for so long...or..will Mimi ruin everything? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Junior's POV**

It's been a few years since I saw Min… _her_. How do I know well… I'm 17 now. Me and Mimi didn't talk after that day. I was mad. Pissed.

I lost my sister.

And she obviously didn't care. Our mother said she'd be fine..

My father was slightly worried. You could tell. Weather he tired to show it or not.

Min- _Her_ father was beyond pissed. Now and days I leave home. Go to a club or something. Drink my sorrows away. It wasn't hard. Since I grow skin now and then. It'd just spill out when I went back to bone.

that's what I was doing currently… drinking my sorrows away

Till I saw blonde hair..

Now just any blonde hair…_her_ hair. I shot up without a so much as stumbling even in the state I'm in.

_**Baby can't you see**_

_**I'm callin'**_

_**A guy like you should wear a warnin'**_

_**You're dangerous**_

_**I'm lovin' it**_

I followed behide her. To make sure it's really her. She turned her head slightly and my heart raced. It was her. But she didn't notice me.

I didn't know weather that was good or not. Would she run when she saw me…yes. So I decided on good. It was good.

_**To high**_

_**Can't come down**_

_**Losin' my head **_

_**Spinning round and round**_

_**Can you feel me **_

_**Now**_

So close…to her…my sister….my Minnie. She's so close I could touch her.

I can't lose her.

_**With the taste of you lips**_

_**I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic**_

_**I'm slipping under**_

When I looked up I could see she was leaving. I had to catch her before she went.

I had to get her back.

At least say sorry.

Get her to notice me.

I need her to know…..

I never stopped looking.

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you**_

_**Don't you know that your**_

_**Toxic.**_

I reached my hand out to grab hers

_**Na na na na na na naaaa**_

_**And I love what ya do**_

_**Don't cha know **_

_**That you're**_

_**Toxic**_

So close…

_**It's getting late**_

So damn close..

_**To give you up**_

_**I toke a sip**_

_**From the devil's cup**_

_**Slowly**_

_**It's taking over me**_

I grabbed her I had her.

_**Too high**_

_**Can't come down**_

_**It's in the air**_

_**And it's all around**_

_**Can you feel me now?**_

I pulled her back till she fell into my arms.

My eyes met hers.

And to be quite honest.

I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful.

My sister.

Who ran away from me years ago.

My sister.

"Junior?…"

Pain glazed over her eyes

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride**_

_**You're toxic**_

_**I'm slippin' under**_

_**With the taste of your poison paradiseI'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?**_

"what you are you doing here, what the hell, leave! Now what

How…go away lemme go!"

Even if she was yelling at me it felt good to hear her voice but then again I couldn't get a word in. I had to shut her up

I did the first thing that came to mind

Which was odd

Cause I did the thing that made her leave.

I kissed her

_**With the taste of your lips I'm on a rideYou're toxic I'm slippin' underWith the taste of your poison paradiseI'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?**_

Only one thing changed…

It didn't feel weird

Or odd

Or disgusting

No….

It felt…

_good_

**(next chapter will be in Minnie's POV this is the Sequel to "My Mistake" hop you enjoyed it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this chapter is short but well I wanted to update for you guys, so here's an update PLEAAAASE review share your thoughts I'm a crappy writer help me with ideas!**

**Minnie's POV**

I never thought I'd see him again.

but he was here...and with what he was doing well...Years ago I would've been full of happiness.

but not..I'd slap him and that's what i did

I looked up to his face meeting his eyes as he held his check

"You are so not playing with me again...not again.."

"I wasn't.."

"Oh really?..." like I'd fall for that. things just don't _change_ what he's feeding me is bull.

"Minnie please I've looked everywhere for you. anyways why are you here?"

"I doubt that and I'm here for my friend he sings here."

"he?..."

"He was on before he they played _Toxic..._his name is..well their names are Stare,Tiger and Rage" as I spoke there names they peaked in to look at me. meaning they were waiting. over protective boys

"Funny names." your name is funny to grim junior.

"Whatever." as I said that I turned to walk away. when _again_ he grabbed me

**see? see short. not that awsome. but. i'm having writers block. so. bare with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minnie's POV**

Calm yourself Minnie.

He spun me around and grabbed my face into his...large hands..were they always this big?...

was his scent always this intoxicating..

god...I felt myself...getting heated..in certain places..

"Junior..."

"Come back to me!" my eyes widen as he spoke those words

"I missed you Minnie! I've looked everywhere for you! so please! PLEASE! come back to my side!"

then he crashed his lips onto mine and I melted at his touch...

I couldn't help it...his scent...his vocie..his words..they were all breaking me...

before I knew it..we were somewhere else...and I was laying on a soft silk bed with Junior over me...

the night was filled with heated kisses and touches, our tongues clashing..dancing..but nothing futher...i couldn't give that to junior yet..

I desperately wanted to hate him...but i loved him...

he could easily control me...

but i felt like someone was watching me...us..

that feeling left me uneasy.

**Unknown POV**

so he found her...

_damn it_! Junior! why can't you see that she's just a pouting child!

why won't you come back to me!

i will make you mine Junior!

SHE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!


End file.
